


Steeljaw x Bumblebee

by Bumbleswipe



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Spark Sexual Interfacing (Transformers), Sticky Sexual Interfacing (Transformers), Valve Play (Transformers), Valve Plugs (Transformers)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:14:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumbleswipe/pseuds/Bumbleswipe
Summary: Steeljaw takes Bumblebee in and wants to use his time properly.
Relationships: Bumblebee/Steeljaw (Transformers)
Kudos: 5





	Steeljaw x Bumblebee

**Warning:Lemon***

Bumblebee's P.O.V

I had the worst processor ache as I was slowly opening my eyes. All I saw was darkness and then all of a sudden a light turned on top of me. I tried to focus my eyes to who was in front of me walking forward. A few blinks and then I saw who it was.. 

Steeljaw.

"What do you want Steeljaw?" I asked him, I tried to get up, but noticed I was thighed up against a poll inside some sort of an abandoned factory. 

"Oh.. Nothing much Bumblebee. Just need something from you" Steeljaw said getting closer to me. He bent down right in front of me, having our faceplates inches apart. 

"I need all of you" Steeljaw said grabbing and gropping my codpiece.

"Ste-steeljaw?" I asked him in shock, trying to move away from his grasp, but he holds me firmly. He grabbed hold of my restrains and helped me get up. Steeljaw leaned against me and closed the space between us in a heated kiss. He tasted so sweet and it felt so right. I started to kiss him back. Steeljaw clawed away my codpiece revealing my spike and dripping valve into the cold air. He started inserting me two of his digits. I broke the kiss and threw my helm back. 

~A-ah Ste-steeljaw~ I moaned as he pumped his digits in my valve, causing me pleasure that I so long needed. Steeljaw noticed me enjoying myself and dove into my neck cables and started to bite down on them. Steeljaw then grabbed both of my stabilizers and placed them around his hips. I get startled as I felt something on my entrance, I looked down and saw he already had positioned his spike. Without giving a second thought he slammed into me making me scream a moan out. Steeljaw started with a fast pace like a wild animal, holding my hips causing dents on my sides with his claws. 

~ Steeljaw! ~ Is all I could say. I bit down on my derma, trying to avoid to moan out loud in case there was humans around. 

"No no, don't keep does in" Steeljaw said to my audio receptors . He then gave me a hard thrust making me moan loud. 

"Get them out, I love hearing you moan." Steeljaw bit down on my shoulder blade hard making markings and getting Energon bleeding out. I started to buck my hips, causing friction making us both moan in pure bliss. I tighten my stabilizers around his hips making him go deeper. Steeljaw's thrust were getting rough and loud, making our metals sound echo through the old factory. 

"I'm going to c-cum" I told Steeljaw, this made Steeljaw grin evilly and he kept his rough pace that was driving me insane with my Glossa hanging out of my mouth. Our loud moans were filling the old factory, making the room smell like trans fluid. He drove me off as he grabbed my spike and pumped it as he was still thrusting into me. 

~Steeljaw! Ah Primus, I'm so close~ I moaned out. 

We both finally reached our overload together, we stayed still, panting. We then looked up to one another and we laughed with what just happened. 

"So.. You've been wanting this huh?" I asked him looking down at ourselves. 

"Hehehe, just admit it, you enjoyed it" Steeljaw said nuzziling into my neck cables. 

"Enjoy doesn't even begin to what I felt" I told him enjoy his warmth near me. 

"But can you take me off of these, please. My servos are starting to hurt" I asked him and he put me down and took off my restrains, but was still near me not letting me go. He snaked his arms around my hips and I put my arms around his neck, enjoying this quiet moment with him. 

"We should do this more often" Steeljaw said grinning against my neck cables. 

"I couldn't agree more. " I told him. Steeljaw looks up at me and we shared a love gaze for a breaf moment. I decided to close the space between us one more time, sharing a loving kiss. 


End file.
